Voodoo Blues
by lucablue
Summary: Just another small town with a zombie problem...until it turns into much more than that! Voodoo magic is in the air and it's calling to the darkness within Sam as well as reanimating the dead. WARNINGS: Explicit wincest
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1/4**

**Pairing(s): **Sam/Dean established relationship  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings: Explicit wincest, (my first!) bottom/Dean, swearing, chicken ganking!**

**Summary:** Just another small town with a zombie problem...until it turns into much more than that! Voodoo magic is in the air and it's calling to the darkness within Sam as well as reanimating the dead.

**Set sometime in season 2**.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sam folded the map and leaned forward to put it back in the glove box. "We should reach the bridge a couple of miles ahead and then it's only about four more miles 'til Heronfield."

The young hunter glanced at his brother behind the wheel. "You're quiet, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah Sammy just thinking."

Sam slid over in the seat until he was pressed close to Dean's side as his hand slipped over his brother's thigh. "Well that's not always a good thing." He teased affectionately. "What is it?"

"I just can't work out how two perfectly healthy people end up face down in the river miles away from their town and the cause of death for both is a freaking brain aneurism."

"Well we've walked into jobs before without knowing what we're up against. I wonder if there's been any update on the missing Sheriff."

Dean watched as his brother retrieved his phone and began holding it up in various directions, finally giving up with a frustrated sigh. "Nothing."

"I guess we're on our own then, looks like the bridge up ahead."

"I'll try and... um...get some reception when we... God..." Sam closed his eyes as a wave of pain pounded through his head. "... get in town."

"Sam? What is it, what's wrong?"

Dean felt his brother start shaking beside him as Sam's breathing became laboured and punctuated with groans. As Sam fell forward clutching at his head, Dean instinctively draped an arm across the younger man's back trying to steady him.

"Hang on okay, just let me get across this bridge then I'll stop."

Dean drove as fast as he dared across the wooden planks of the old bridge, wincing as the corrugated surface seemed to make Sam that much worse.

By the time Dean stopped, pulling over onto the shoulder of dirt road, Sam was whimpering and barely coherent.

Gently pulling Sam back in the seat, he was alarmed to see blood trickling from his brother's nose. Sam's eyes were partially open and blinking slowly and Dean frowned at how dilated his pupils were.

"Sam what wrong? Talk to me, c'mon Sam you're scaring me a little here."

Dean watched as his brother's hand rubbed across his face and he gently grasped the strong wrist before he smeared blood all over his skin.

"Your nose is bleeding. Sam I need to hear you're okay man." Dean's other hand smoothed down the side of Sam's face.

"Yeah. It just... I don't know Dean. One minute I was fine and the next it was like someone was sawing through my brain."

"Is it gone now?"

Sam closed his eyes briefly.

"Truth Sam."

"S'like a buzzing behind my eyes now, nothing like before but I feel… I don't know."

"You feel what?"

"Nothing. M'okay."

"I don't like this. We're gonna go back to the motel along the highway, stay there the night."

"Dean no, that was like an hour back the way we came. I'm okay."

"Sam I don't want to land in this town up against God knows what and you're not feeling right."

"Lemme just stretch my legs and get some air."

"Fine." Dean looked at his brother's pale and still drawn face and nodded. "But only because I could do with a leak and a drink."

He leaned across the seat and grabbed some crumpled yet clean serviettes from the glove box before pressing them under Sam's nose. Dean pressed his other hand to the back of Sam's head and almost absently threaded his fingers through the dark mop of soft hair.

Sam leaned into Dean's touch trying to ignore the constant buzzing in his head. "S'okay Dean." He moved his hand to grasp his brother's fingers and lowered the now bloodied serviettes away from his face as he leaned in and touched his lips to Dean's mouth before pulling away. "Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."

Sam got out of the car and leaned back against the warm metal, stretching his back, before turning and resting his elbows on the roof of the car as Dean got out. Once the older boy had stopped fussing and moved off to relieve himself, Sam started to walk towards the bridge they had just crossed as he took deep breaths and tried to clear his head.

He squinted as he saw what looked like dead birds along the water's edge all along the bank and even scattered over the bridge and he frowned as his vision blurred mid stride. Still twenty feet away from the wooden structure, the young hunter felt a spike of pain behind his eyes. He staggered forward despite the pounding in his head, needing to confirm what he was looking at.

Less than ten feet away and Sam cried out as a wall of agony seemed to smash into him and his legs crumbled.

00000000000000000000000

Dean gave a sigh of relief as he walked back to the car, anticipating a cold soda and mulling over whether he would drive on or back track for the night. He frowned when he couldn't see Sam at the car but as he moved closer and looked beyond, he started running towards the still body lying face down on the road.

"Sam?"

Dean had halved the distance to his brother when he felt it. A slight twinge at first that quickly escalated with each step until it was pounding inside his skull as he reached his sibling.

"Sam?"

Dean winced as the ground seemed to sway a little and he grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulder and turned him over before dragging him backwards by his jacket.

The closer they got to the car the more his head cleared and by the time he stopped, panting from the effort beside the Impala, Sam was starting to stir.

Dean collapsed in the dirt, back resting against the sleek black metal as his hands sought to comfort his still dazed brother.

"What the hell have we gotten into here Sammy?"

After a few minutes he half dragged the younger man into the car and opened the trunk to grab the weapons bag. He didn't have a clue what they were up against but he wasn't taking any chances… he was going to be ready for anything.

000000000000000000000000000

Dean drove slowly one hand on the wheel, the other gripping his gun as his eyes scanned the buildings for any movement. They hadn't seen a single soul or vehicle since they had crossed the bridge and it was even more unsettling now they had reached the small rural town.

Dean noticed the almost agitated movement of his brother and wondered if Sam felt just as uneasy.

"Anything?"

"No." Sam frowned suddenly and gestured out the driver's side window. "Wait, look at that sign."

Dean slowed down enough to read the freshly scratched letters _HELP US_ across the worn speed limit sign.

"Well I guess it's a little more original than the usual Help Wanted signs you see."

Dean drove past the main buildings and then came across what looked like a town hall set apart from the rest. It was the movement of the doors that caught their attention, swinging in the breeze and banging loudly enough to be heard clearly in the confines of the car.

Pulling up outside the hall, Dean killed the engine and glanced at Sam. "Guess this is as good a place as any to check out."

Sam nodded and opened his door, pausing when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder before he got out.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You were affected as well Dean and you seem okay."

Dean raised his hands in a placating gesture at Sam's annoyed tone. "Listen man I'm just worried. And yeah I got a headache when I got too close to the river but I didn't pass out."

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little spooked or something. I mean we're kinda trapped here Dean unless there's another way out."

Dean sighed knowing they couldn't cross the river without suffering debilitating pain which seemed to affect Sam far worse. They had tried several times to forge through the invisible barrier but had given up exhausted and worse for wear.

"I know Sam but we'll work it out okay." Dean climbed out of the car and pocketed the keys hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "Well at least we know how those townies died… same way as the birds."

Sam gestured with his rifle towards the shaded foyer of the building that was visible when the doors swung open. "Looks like they weren't the only fatalities either."

Dean could make out part of a shoe and leg and as they crept closer, Sam at his back, and then he saw the large pool of blood surrounding the body.

As Dean covered the interior, Sam hooked each door to the outside wall and the ensuing silence was almost worse.

"Head's been split open and… arggh…" Dean dry retched in his mouth. "…going on the smell, s'gotta be a few days old."

They advanced through the foyer and into a large open hall that seemed to have been abandoned in panic mid meal. Plates of food lay in disarray, half eaten and spilt, with chairs and several tables overturned.

"Sam." Dean nodded his head towards the far wall where several more bodies lay broken and bloodied.

"Same as the other one," Sam called out as he bent down at one of the corpses for closer inspection. "And Dean… I think something's been eating them."

"Seriously? Oh just perfect." Dean walked over to his brother and pulled a face as the younger man half rolled a body over with his foot. "So… that narrows down the options a little. Ghouls, zombies, revenants…"

"Dean."

"… black dogs, werewolves, chupacabra's…"

"Dean."

"… hell hounds, rakshasa…"

"Dean! Most of the brains are missing."

"Oh… so zombies it is then. Awesome."

"I don't know man. There's still the whole invisible barrier that's keeping us from getting out."

"Yeah and hopefully it's keeping the evil things in as well so maybe it's gonna work in our favour. We need to check exactly who or what around here can summon a zombie or something like it…. and why."

"Well it would be easier if we knew where all the residents of the town were for starters… if there's any left."

"How many you reckon live here? One hundred?"

"Yeah something like that, one hundred and thirty eight."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And you know this because?"

"I checked before we got here okay. It's not like I'd know a random number like that out of nowhere."

"Because that's never happened before." Dean laughed as he moved away, nudging Sam's shoulder playfully. "My geek boy."

Sam huffed and fell into step beside his brother, one side of his mouth tilted in a grin.

They had nearly reached the back door when a loud crash outside had them both flattened against either side of the doorway, weapons raised and barely breathing in perfect synchronicity.

After several seconds of nothing, Dean signalled and moved forward with his brother following. On a silent three count Sam pulled the door open and Dean burst through without hesitation.

Sam's heart was pounding in his chest as he gripped his rifle and followed his brother outside, quickly scanning the surrounding area for any sign of danger. Sam could feel sweat trickling down his face and neck even in the dim grey light of the overcast day.

A movement out of the corner of his eye and Sam fired a round and pumped the barrel to reload when Dean placed a hand on his forearm.

"Sam take it easy."

Almost shaking from the adrenaline rush, Sam looked up at his brother in surprise.

"Crows. Just crows."

Dean frowned questioningly at the wild eyed look on the younger boy's face before focusing his attention back on their surroundings.

"Yeah, yeah m'sorry."

Sam's rough voice and the out of character hair trigger wasn't sitting right with Dean and he was just crossing the line from slightly worried to concerned but now wasn't the time to work this out. He just hoped Sam kept his wits about him for the moment.

Dean led the way past the overflowing bin that had obviously been the drawcard for the scavenger bird. The footpath led around the far side of the hall and then back up to the main street where the Impala was parked.

As they reached the road, Dean pointed to the street sign where a large black crow now sat, almost defiantly.

"You missed." As Dean spoke he saw someone shift inside the darkened interior of the building across the road. "Sam we're being watched, one o'clock, window of the hardware store. I'm gonna go round back, gimme a minute then come through the front door okay?"

"Be careful. If we get split up I'll meet you back here in ten."

Dean nodded and then angled across the street so he reached the sidewalk nearly two buildings along from the one he wanted before quickly jogging back keeping close to the shopfronts and hoping he was out of sight. With a final glance at his brother who had started to slowly saunter across the road, Dean slipped between the buildings and out the back of the hardware store.

Quickly swinging around the corner at the rear of the store, Dean scanned the back alley but saw no one so he continued on toward the back door. The handle turned easily and he stepped inside the cool dark interior of the store.

He had only taken three cautious steps when a dark figure hurled towards him and he braced himself, too close to even get a shot off. Dean shoulder-charged the heavyset man instead and rolled until he had the man pinned beneath him.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Please lemme go, don't kill me please, I gotta family... and a dog."

"Take it easy, I'm not gonna kill you. Seriously, a dog?"

"You're not one of 'em? Who are you? "

"Not one of what?"

"Them things… them dead things that are killin' us. Please, oh God please help us."

Dean pushed up and off the man, moving back but still keeping his weapon trained until he was sure.

"Okay, get up slowly."

"Dean? You okay?"

Dean glanced back as his brother walked over. "Yeah Sam, no one else?"

"No sign."

The man got to his feet and looked at Dean, gesturing nervously at Sam. "Is he human too?"

"Pretty much." Dean smirked, ignoring his brother's eye roll.

"We need to get back to the others. It's not safe here but we needed supplies."

"Tell us what happened?"

The older man edged nervously past Sam, eyeing him suspiciously as though he had taken Dean's comment to heart. "A whole lotta no good is what happened." He walked back inside the store a little under the watchful gaze of the brothers and picked up a canvas rucksack.

"It started 'bout four days ago. People started disappearing and we lost the phones and power and then we heard no one could get out. Then we saw these things killing people and biting them like something outta one of them movies y'know? Tommy shot one of 'em point blank and it just kept on coming."

"Okay so where is everyone now?"

"Chanté took us to the church just outside of town to protect us."

"Protect you how?" Sam questioned.

"She knows magic."

"Okay then and how does this Chanté know the right magic to use against zombies?" Dean tried and failed miserably to keep the sarcasm out his voice.

"Well her father's the one that made 'em so I figure she learnt it from him."

Dean shared a look with his brother. "Okay then."

000000000000000000000000000

The boys followed the older man as he led them on a weaving path through the backstreets of town to meet up with the others before heading back to the church.

"So Charlie, how many came into town with you?"

As Sam spoke they rounded a corner and both brothers raised their weapons in unison as they came upon a party of five men, all carrying bags and provisions.

"Just these five ugly mugs."

"Hold it right there. Charlie you ain't one of those monsters now are ya?" All five men dropped what they were carrying and pointed a various assortment of weapons including three shotguns.

"As if I'd tell you if I was Clive."

"Well maybe you would you dumbass."

"Okay just settle down there boys." Dean lowered his gun and nodded at Sam to do the same. "We're all on the same side here okay. Charlie was just filling us in on your little monster problem."

"Dean!" Sam yelled and fired at the same time. "Run."

The older hunter saw them at the same time, about a dozen or more bodies in various stages of decay and disfigurement moving fast towards them down the dusty back street.

"C'mon we've got to get back to the truck. Guns don't work on these things." Clive picked up one of the bags and started running."

"Aim for the head okay." Dean yelled instructions. "Where's your truck?"

"'Bout two blocks down behind the general store."

"Okay move now, we'll cover you."

Dean and Sam ran behind the small group firing as they went with little room to manoeuvre in the small access road.

"Sam look out!"

Dean ran forward unable to get a shot off without risking the buckshot hitting his brother. Sam turned but before he could fire he was hit front on by the large figure and landed hard on the ground.

Swinging the butt of his rifle around, Dean caught the zombie square on the side of the head knocking him off balance and more importantly off of the younger man. He quickly fired, grimacing as the top half of the creature's head was blown away.

The older hunter flinched as another shot fired unexpectedly, blowing away the reminder of the zombies head. He turned to see Charlie rifle in hand and looking a little shocked.

"That one was for Tommy you bastard."

Dean nodded at the older man before holding an arm out to help Sam gain his feet.

"C'mon, let's get outta here."

It didn't them much longer to reach the ancient pickup truck and all five of the older men were breathing hard.

"Get going and we'll meet you at the church okay?" Dean hit the roof of the cab with his palm. "Go."

The brother's wasted no time turning and running full pelt along the main road back to where they had left the Impala. A black shadow swooped down out of nowhere and Dean flinched seconds before he felt something sharp graze along his face and off balance him enough to fall hard to his knees.

Lifting his head he saw a large black crow fly off, squawking loudly.

"Dean?"

"Yeah m'good." The pounding of feet in the distance had him scrambling up and they set off running again, only slowing when they saw more of the creatures around the Impala.

"Okay if we're fast enough we can take them out before the other's catch up. I think."

"You _think_ Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Well who am I to argue with such a well thought out plan." Dean began running harder.

"Not like you've got a better one. Jerk." Sam pumped his legs hard until he was side by side with the older Winchester.

"Bitch." Dean turned his head briefly before he began firing. "And don't scratch the paintwork."

The first few minutes were chaotic and Dean's hand ached from firing and reloading the shotgun repeatedly, his biggest concern now was running out of ammo. They were down to five zombies when he pulled the trigger and heard the sickening click of an empty chamber. He glanced longingly towards the trunk of the impala where the machete's were stashed but knew he wouldn't get the chance.

Throwing the rifle down next to the car he pulled out his handgun only to have it ripped from his hands as he was tackled to the ground. He heard Sam fire two more shots and then curse loudly before all his attention was taken by the open mouthed creature trying to take a bite out of his face.

He managed to push it away a little before its teeth sank into his arm and he groaned as he felt his flesh tear under the savage assault.

"Sonovabitch."

Ramming his fist into the creatures head seemed to get its attention and it mimicked his action and punched him solidly on the jaw and then cheek repeatedly before clamping solid hands around his neck.

Dean could feel his strength waning as he tried to pry the hands from around his throat, all the while gasping in what little oxygen he could as his airway was choked off.

"Dean?"

He heard his brother's yell just before the pressure was released from his neck and for several seconds all he could do was gulp in lungfuls of sweet air. Finally rolling to his side, knowing they were still in danger he watched in shock as Sam punched the zombies face into a bloody pulp before shooting his handgun into its neck three, four times until the head fell off and then letting the body drop.

The older hunter got to his knees and then felt his brother's hands on him, effortlessly half carrying him over to the car, grabbing the keys from his pocket and pushing him in the backseat.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean winced as his throat felt like he had swallowed glass. "How the hell did you manage to off the other two zombies with no bullets?"

The older hunter pushed himself up into a sitting position, vision swimming with the movement and the sudden motion of the car as his brother hit the gas.

"Sam?" Dean leaned forward and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder noticing the flinch of muscle under his hand and the way his brother was breathing hard and ragged.

"Hey, talk to me." He added softly, concern now far outweighing the pounding in his own head.

Sam shook his head and tried to control his breathing. "Don't know. I… I just did."

The young hunter gripped the wheel hard as his body thrummed with adrenaline and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He felt scared, fucking terrified but he felt good and that's what scared him the most.

He had broken necks, twisted corded muscle and sinew until it snapped in his bare hands back there and he could've kept going for days it had been that easy… that satisfying. He had known what he was doing but it had felt like he was watching someone else even though his arms ached now from the physical exertion.

It wasn't until he glanced at his blood covered hands, knuckles raw and split, and his eyes took in his gore covered clothing that the edge of panic began to slide under his skin like a sharp knife.

"Dean…?"

"We're here Sam, pull right in behind the pickup."

Dean was out the rear door as soon as the car stopped moving, hands braced along the edge of the sleek black metal for support as he opened the driver's door and took in the state of his younger brother.

"Dean what's happening to me?"

"S'okay Sam, we'll work it out. S'gonna be okay."

Feeling his knees start to buckle a little, Dean grabbed a hold of the open door but then found himself steadied by strong hands as Sam slid out of the seat and gripped him securely. His brother didn't speak again, just held onto Dean's arm at the elbow and helped him up the stairs to the front of the church.

The doors opened as they were halfway up and Dean was relieved to see Charlie and well as several other people he hadn't seen before. They group parted as a small dark skinned woman walked forward, her head tilting up to look at the brothers and then at Charlie.

"These be da ones that fought wid you?"

"Them's the ones alright. Glad to see you boys mostly in one piece." Charlie looked wide eyed at their blood spattered clothing and waved his arm in a welcoming gesture. "Come on in."

Sam and Dean moved up the stairs, crossing the doorway until Dean felt himself stumbling forward as his brother let go.

"No!" The young girl shouted out before her head snapped back and her eyes rolled back in her head. "It cannot be here. It is vile and unholy and cannot enter dis place."

The girl staggered back a few steps and opened her eyes pointing at Sam who was clutching at his head and groaning.

"What the hell?" Dean shook off Charlie's steadying hands. "What did you do to my brother?"

The older hunter moved back outside and gripped his brother's shoulder, helping him straighten up. "Sam what is it?"

"I did nothing to it. The magic will not let it cross because it is unclean and you should stay away from it."

"What?" Charlie voice sounded out in surprise. "These boys saved our lives Chanté, he's not a zombie."

"It might not be one of them monsters but it is not what it seems ta be."

The girl looked down at the ground as she spoke about Sam.

"Now you just wait one fucking minute here bitch." Dean stepped forward in front of Sam. "That's my brother you're talking about so you'd better stop whatever it is you're doing to him and let us in here. You want to save these people, we're your best bet."

"De magic that protects us will stop anyting of the darkness from crossing. You tell me boy why is it dat you can cross and it cannot?"

"I don't know what kinda games you're playing but Sam and I are just trying to help you."

"If you still want ta help us I will speak wit you in da morning. I must renew da magic before sunup and it takes time. There is a small building alongside that it can go inside, it is your choice whether you stay there or come inside wid us."

As the dark skinned woman moved away, Charlie moved forward but Sam noticed he didn't step outside the church.

"I'm sorry but we're just trying to stay alive here."

"Yeah and the only reason you made it back here was because of us. Sam risked his life and now…"

"No she's right, I shouldn't be here." Sam looked away. "There's something wrong with me Dean. I can feel it."

000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/4**

**Pairing(s): **Sam/Dean established relationship  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings: Explicit wincest, (my first!) bottom/Dean, swearing, chicken ganking!**

**Summary:** Just another small town with a zombie problem...until it turns into much more than that! Voodoo magic is in the air and it's calling to the darkness within Sam as well as reanimating the dead.

**Set sometime in season 2**.

**Chapter Warning: Explicit boysex – don't like... don't read!**

00000000000000000000000000000

Dean slumped down on the mattress in the small rectory and watched as Sam dumped their bags on the floor, and then fumbled impatiently until he found the med kit.

As his brother sat down, Dean grasped Sam's hands and gently turned them over, running a finger lightly over the bruised and bloodied knuckles. Sam's skin felt warm under his touch, almost feverish.

"Sam she's wrong…"

"Don't." Sam pulled away searching through the supplies. He broke the plastic wrap on a fresh bandage and placed it on the bed beside his brother and the other items he had already laid out.

A sharp knock on the door and Dean grabbed his handgun, wincing as his arm protested as he motioned Sam to stay back.

"It's Charlie."A quiet voice sounded from outside.

Dean opened the door to Charlie and a younger man nervously looking around behind them and toting a rifle. The older man immediately held his hands out. "Take these and put them in each corner of the room. Chanté said they will stop the zombies from entering as long as the spell is sealed... or something. Here, she said to read this after you put the bags around."

Dean took the offered scrap of paper and the foul smelling bags. "What so now she wants to look after us? What's her deal with this anyways and how do I know these things are safe?"

"This is happening because of her... but it's not her fault. Chanté wouldn't hurt you, she's just trying to protect us. It's not my place to tell you, please meet with her in the morning and she'll explain." Charlie glanced over his shoulder nervously. "Listen I gotta get back inside."

"Yeah man, thanks."

Dean nodded then closed the door, shaking his head as he noticed the way his brother was now pacing the room like a caged animal.

"C'mon, help me do this, we really haven't got much choice. These hex bags reek enough to make even your feet smell good so I'm pretty sure they're the real thing."

The older hunter's attempt to divert his brother's attention and lighten the mood fell flat as Sam's hand hesitated almost nervously before he silently took two of the bags and placed them as instructed. Dean did the same and then read the spell, his voice still rough as he mentally kicked himself for making Sam take the hex bags without first checking if they would hurt his brother.

Everything about this hunt was already so screwed up.

Sam tried to calm himself as his brother finished with the spell and sat back on the bed, reaching for a bottle of water out of his bag. Sam could feel heat radiating out from his body and as he sat down near his brother, the feeling only intensified.

He silently helped Dean remove his outer shirt and t-shirt before he started to cleanse the bite mark on his brother's upper arm. Sam felt like his nerves were misfiring and he needed to move, needed to expel this energy because it was starting to almost hurt.

Gripping the bandage tightly he began to wind it around Dean's arm, pressing the tape down to hold it in place.

"Sam we'll work this out, we always do."

Dean watched as Sam's eyes looked anywhere but at him, a sure sign that his brother was anything but convinced.

"Listen to me…"

"Why Dean? What the hell are you going to say that explains why I couldn't set foot in that church? Please, tell me."

"It's voodoo Sam, she practices black magic and we all know how well that works out. For all we know it's some crazy ass magic gone wrong and you just happen to sense it Haley Joel. What other explanation is there?"

"You know I have something inside me Dean. The yellow eyed demon did something to me and she can see it. She knows and…"

"And what Sam?"

"I can feel it. You asked me how I killed those zombies, well I did it with my hands Dean. I practically ripped their heads off with my hands and… and it felt good. I'm a sick freak... I'm what we hunt."

"You don't mean that Sam, that's not you."

"No? Then what is me? What the fuck am I Dean?" Sam stood up and paced back and forth, his palms pressed to his forehead in frustration as pressure built up inside him setting every nerve on edge.

"You're my brother Sam, my family... my everything."

"Then maybe you need to find someone else and get the hell away from me." Sam wasn't sure where it came from, this sudden anger and want and desperation. He pounded his fist into the wall and then again and again in a desperate attempt to drain the chaos and confusion that seemed to be sweeping through him.

The images of killing those creatures with his hands filled his head and his fisted hands drove into brickwork. Sam was too far gone to understand whether he was reliving the memory or trying to escape from it.

Dean hadn't expected it, hadn't seen it coming at all. He knew this uncertainty was messing with Sam's head, hell it was screwing with him as well but the physical pain and anguish that he could see pouring from his little brother in that moment left him reeling.

"Sam. Sammy stop."

Dean wrestled the younger man around before he could damage his hands anymore and pulled him in, ignoring the ache of his own arm and the fear that was now foremost in his thoughts.

"There's something wrong with me... I can't... don't know what to do... can't think or..." Sam looked down away from his brother's eyes and a look of horror marked his features. "Oh God... there's so much blood... I did this... I did this..."

Sam started trembling, his short shallow breaths sounding too loud in the small room.

"They were already dead Sam, the blood's just part of the magic it's..." Dean realised that his brother wasn't really listening so he changed from rational to hopefully soothing. "Shhh s'okay, just breathe Sam. I've got you."

Dean's hands moved across his brother's face and then made quick work of removing Sam's bloodied overshirt before cradling his brother's face again. The look of terror and need in his brother's eyes was breaking his heart.

"Dean please. I need… please…" He wanted so badly just to fold himself up in Dean's arms.

"Sammy it's okay." The older Winchester felt Sam press hard up against him.

Dean willingly opened his lips to his brother's frantic kiss, letting Sam push him, pull him wherever he needed.

"Feel… God Dean … don't know what to do… need you… need you so bad. Please."

"Yeah Sammy, anything, you know I'd do anything for you."

Sam was breathing hard and heavy like he couldn't get enough air and he gripped his brother with desperate hands as he plunged his tongue deep inside Dean's mouth, like he wanted to climb inside.

It was as though Sam couldn't keep his hands still and wasn't sure which part of Dean he needed to touch so he wanted it all at once. Dean could feel his brother's palms slide down his sides and then up and down his back, kneading his skin and pushing into the swell of his ass and down to his thighs over the coarse denim.

Dean fumbled with the cotton of Sam's t-shirt, wrestling with his brother's muscled arms to move where he wanted them and then finally breaking the kiss so he could pull the t-shirt over his head.

Sam's skin was sweat soaked and Dean could see his chest heaving as his brother gasped ragged breaths in and out. They stood like that for seconds, Dean's hand drawn to smooth down Sam's face as he took in the haunted look in the too dark hazel eyes.

It was as though the touch of Dean's fingers on his body sent a current through Sam's veins as he inhaled sharply, twitching away involuntarily and groaning. There was definitely something wrong with him, a dark swirling power that felt like it was crushing him from the inside out and the only thing that could fix him was Dean.

Sam didn't know how he knew it but his body just reacted to the overpowering lust and he surged forward, pushing Dean down on the bed and following him until he had his older brother pinned beneath him.

Finding Dean's mouth, Sam pushed inside again, probing and seeking out his brother's tongue with a keen obsession that was returned with a passion. His head moved from side to side with the need to deepen the kiss impossibly further, uncaring about the scrape of their teeth or the bruising force on their lips because the hurt just made it feel better.

The hurt made it real.

He felt Dean's legs move apart beneath him and he slipped in between, undoing his own jeans and pushing denim and cotton down his hips and thighs, nostrils flaring as their kiss remained unbroken. He could feel his older brother's hands move across his own, sure and steady and then hot and tight around his cock as soon as it was free.

He whimpered then and broke away, sliding down Dean's neck to press his cheek into the juncture of his brother's neck as he gasped and arched up with pleasure moving his hands between them to remove the rest of their clothing.

Dean had felt Sam's fingers desperately work at his jeans until they were down to his knees and his moved his hands between them, helping his brother push away the clothing that separated their bodies. His fingers brushed over sweat damp skin and along Sam's hands until they found the smooth hardness he wanted, loving the way Sam responded.

Dean had never seen Sam like this, never felt his brother so driven and forceful, not at least when it came to sex, and although a part of him told him to worry, it was drowned out in his moan of pleasure as Sam then gripped his cock hard and pumped his hand.

"Fuck Sammy."

Dean's breathless words were captured by Sam's mouth as his younger brother sought him out again, muffled grunts and heavy breathing mingling between their swollen lips.

Sam's body was wired, escalating to a point where his was acting on the primal urge to just take what he needed and he released Dean's cock and gripped his brother's wrists in one fluid motion, pinning Dean's arms above his head.

Dean's cry of pain as his injured arm was moved roughly was met by the grind of Sam's hard shaft against his own until all he could do was whimper for more. He felt Sam move from between his legs to kneel to the side and then suddenly he was rolled onto his stomach and Sam's weight pressed down on him again.

The younger hunter moved between his brother's legs, spreading his knees wide and pushing Dean's thighs apart as far as the jeans pooled around his ankles would allow. Sam draped himself over his brother's back, bucking his hips and thrusting his cock between Deans spread legs, hands pulling his brother back against him.

"Want you Dean, so bad." He sucked hard on Dean's neck, nipping the skin between his teeth before sliding his tongue around and then down his brother's spine.

"Yeah Sammy. Yours… all yours."

Dean's head tilted back and he groaned as Sam licked a wet trail down his spine and between the crack of his ass, moaning as his brother's tongue laved across his puckered hole.

"Sam." It was gasped out on the tail of a soft moan but it was more like a plea for more and Sam gave him what he wanted.

Dean could feel his brother's wet tongue lick at his entrance and then push inside, delving deep in his tight channel and then undulating and licking him from the inside.

Dean couldn't stop the wanton groan that slipped from his mouth as his brother tongue fucked his ass, hands pulling his hips back in a bruising grip onto the soft muscle writhing inside him.

"God… oh yeah Sammy… s'good."

Dean could feel hot pinpricks of pleasure sparking inside him as he pushed back into his brother's mouth as his cock bobbed hard and heavy between his legs. He whimpered at the sudden loss when Sam pulled free, before his back arched as two spit slick fingers filled him up instead.

He could feel Sam's urgency as his fingers slid in and out, quick and rough before he added another and then a fourth, knuckle deep and pumping fast and Dean grunted at the pain pleasure, knowing his brother was at his limits.

"S'okay Sammy, yeah c'mon."

Sam didn't need any more encouragement and his cock was flush against his brother's ass as soon as Dean spoke, the need inside him so great he was unable to even voice his feelings.

As soon as he felt the heat of his brother's body against his swollen shaft, Sam lost any control he might have been clinging to and pushed inside with one thrust. He heard his brother's deep groan but his hips began pumping hard and dirty in a brutal, steady rhythm of pure lust and adrenaline.

Sam bent over Dean's body, one arm draped around his stomach and pulling his brother back onto his cock with every thrust, deeper and harder as his urgency heightened.

The initial pain had lessened to a dull ache and Dean was being swept away in Sam's lust fuelled frenzy, slamming his body back and fucking himself on Sam's cock. The older hunter's shaft was rock hard and curving up against his stomach and he felt the pleasure spiralling and tightening between his legs as he began to fist himself.

"God yeah…oh fuck…" Dean's voice was wrecked as his head arched back and then Sam bit down on the side of his neck, teeth marking and piercing skin and his orgasm washed over him and swept him away as he cried out.

"Sam!"

Sam could taste the copper bittersweet in his mouth as he bit down into his brother's neck, sweat pouring off his skin and slicking the fast paced grind of their bodies. As his brother tensed and shuddered in his climax, Sam couldn't still his movements as he slammed his cock inside his brother's pulsing channel.

There was nothing else he was aware of now, just the raw agony and need to sate his throbbing cock. Sam lost all sense of everything as the electric ache of pleasure pushed up between his thighs and rode him hard as his shaft pumped itself dry inside his brother. The muscles in his body seized as his hips continued to rock for minutes in a blinding release that was almost just as much agony as it was pleasure.

00000000000000000000000000000

Awareness seeped back in increments after that, the feel of cooling sweat on Dean's back and his brother's soft voice and gentle hands on his body. Everything hurt and he felt exhausted as cool water touched his lips and he drank greedily, not even aware he was thirsty.

"Sammy? Hey, you back with me?"

"Dean? Mmm… oh God…"

"Shhhh s'okay."

Sam felt Dean's fingers trace lightly across his forehead and he closed his eyes at the touch, opening them again as worry began to unfurl itself in his thoughts.

"Dean m'sorry, I didn't mean to… did I hurt you?" he tried to sit up but was stopped with a firm pressure on his chest.

"Stay there Sam and no you didn't hurt me. Damn well exhausted both of us but no m'good. Whatever this is, this voodoo or spell or whatever, I think you've worn it out for now so rest okay. We're gonna sort this out tomorrow but for now, just rest."

Dean sank back against the headboard as his brother curled up against him without argument, body still trembling slightly but thankfully on the verge of exhausted sleep.

Glancing at the shotgun on the floor and hand gun on the bedside table, Dean got as comfortable as he could without lying down. His body echoed from the feel of Sam inside and out and he sighed with both contentment and guilt.

They had always bordered on the rough and dirty when they sexed each other but that had been out of the park and he knew Sam had been out of control.

The guilt had come from the fact he had enjoyed it much more than he should have when Sam was obviously struggling against his own needs and fears.

He watched his brother's still flushed face and took a deep breath. The bruised knuckles and headaches would hurt like hell but were just part and parcel of their version of normal. Sam's fear of what was inside him, that was something else entirely.

Sam stirred as he shook loose the last hold of sleep and he groaned softly at the ache in his body.

"You alright?"

Sam sat up, ignoring the pull of his muscles and stifling another groan as he turned to face his brother across the room.

"Yeah, think so. I... Dean m'sorry."

The younger man's voice dropped to a near whisper as he looked at his older brother's bruised face and neck and then turned away. Sam knew most of the marks were from their run in with the zombies yesterday but he remembered the way he had held his brother down with no regard for Dean's injured body.

"Sorry for what exactly?"

Sam's hands clutched at the tangled sheets as Dean walked over and sat beside him, placing a hand on his arm.

"For... how I was... I know I hurt you." Sam turned and frowned as he saw the deep purpling mark on the side of his brother's neck and he reached out softly. "I'm so sorry."

Dean laughed, and the sound almost startled Sam in the silence. "In case you didn't notice, I wasn't exactly protesting last night. And yeah it was kinda down and dirty but..." Dean sighed. "Sam you've got nothing to be sorry for okay. Just... are you okay?"

"Last night I felt like there was this adrenaline inside me and it was like... I don't know... but I couldn't stop it. Now it's more of a background noise... I can still feel it but its okay y'know."

Dean nodded even though everything inside him screamed it was so not okay. "C'mon let's go meet with the witchy woman and see what she has to say. We're gonna work it out Sam, just remember I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Your ass is mine and I'm not letting some zombie freak get their undead hands on it okay."

Sam smiled in spite of himself because Dean just did that to him sometimes. "Yeah I kinda like that plan."

The younger hunter stood and then leaned back down bracing his hands on Dean's thighs as he pressed their mouths together before he straightened to full height.

"What was that for?" Dean quirked his eyebrow as he looked up at Sam's still sleep dazed face and tousled hair.

"Just because okay..."

000000000000000000000000000

They sat on the steps of the church trying to ignore the strengthening wind as it gusted around them in the dull light of the cold morning. Chanté sat on the top step, huddled up so much she looked even tinier than she had the previous day, her black curls fighting to escape from the orange scarf wrapped around her head.

Dean sat alongside her on the step but several feet to the side, elbows resting on his legs and face unreadable as the small Haitian girl spoke with her rich accent. Sam sat several steps below them, shoulder touching his older brother's leg as he seemingly concentrated on the cracks in the worn stairs although Dean knew he was listening to every word she spoke.

"We came here when I was young so my memory of dat time is unclear. I remember we were in danger from another Bokor, a high priest, and we fled in da night wid very little. I do not know who gave us da house we came to but there were others that came to us over da years to seek shelter wid us. My mother found work sewing and my father worked in da fields, I was permitted to attend school."

"So how did it go from brand new life to raising the undead? Bad day on the farm?" Dean heard her words but anger at how she was treating his brother was still clouding his judgement.

"Dean, let her finish."

"I fell in love. I did not tell my father as I knew he would not accept a union outside of our beliefs. When my mother passed last year he found out and forbade me to leave our home unless he was wid me." Chanté looked up into the grey clouds scattered in the sky. "He has now found out I am wid child."

"Oh..." Dean closed his mouth while he tried to put his brain into gear. "So he's punishing everyone for your little indiscretion?"

"He believes dis town has corrupted me and he will wipe it clean."

"So do you know exactly what he's doing, how to stop it?" Dean gestured at the church. "You've made this place safe."

"Da spell is powerful and he knows I cannot work against it for long, I must renew my magic every day to keep da black spell out. My father has summoned Ghede who has raised those long dead ta do his bidding. Ghede gives the bones their last breath back so they can walk amongst da living. I cannot open da barriers or dissolve his magic without help."

"What do you need?"

Sam's soft voice interjected and Dean was angered to see Chanté turn her head away from his brother.

"Sam asked you a question."

"I cannot speak wid it... I cannot anger da spirits of my magic or we will all die." Her eyes looked almost apologetically at the older hunter. "I have done enough damage, I will not bring down another curse."

"Dean I understand, it's okay. Ask her, please."

Dean huffed his annoyance at Sam's request. "Fine! So, what do you need?"

"The altar needs to be destroyed and a piece of the dark magic used in a ritual to appease the Loa and cleanse the spell. "

"The Loa?"

The Loa are the spirits that we serve, they are the conduit of the Gods.

"Where do we find this altar?" Dean's voice was all business.

Chanté hesitated before speaking, "There is a barn on our property that father uses for his prayer and incantations. I am forbidden to enter but it is there that he would call upon Ghede the spirit of death."

Dean nodded at the young woman. "We'll get what you need just keep everyone here till we get back."

"My father will know his magic has been weakened and he will try and stop you." Chanté stared at the older hunter with near black eyes before she rose and walked towards the church entrance, turning to nod in Sam's direction. "When you enter the building it will be affected by the black voodoo, it will feel the power."

"I get that this is hard for you, you don't want this, but if you speak about Sam like that again I'll freakin…" Dean was almost snarling in his anger.

"It's okay Dean. She can see something bad in me, I understand."

"Sam!" Dean turned towards his brother as he stood. "Don't you talk like that and she knows nothing about you."

Sam didn't answer as he lowered his head.

Dean bent down and took Sam's face between his hands. "You're a good person Sammy, you always will be." He closed the distance and moved his mouth across Sam's lips, his heart lifting when his brother pushed back against him in a show of affection before they broke the kiss.

"C'mon we need to be back before dark."

000000000000000000000000000

They took the dusty road out of town, following the directions of Chanté for several miles until they saw an old building looming to the side and Dean pulled off the road in a copse of trees and killed the engine. They had yet to see any sign of zombies or anything else for that matter, including animal life.

The older hunter sighed loudly, fingers still wrapped around the wheel. "Sam maybe you should sit this out, just in case y'know. She said you might be affected somehow and I don't want you hurt."

"You're not walking in there alone, without backup. You know that's not an option. I know you're worried but I'm not gonna sit back and let you put yourself in that kind of danger Dean."

"Sam this isn't your fault but whatever kind of magic this bookoo…"

"Bokor, it's a voodoo priest and yeah, the magic is affecting me but if anything I feel stronger. I can still watch your back okay."

"I mean, to tell you the truth this whole thing creeps me out and I feel better knowing you have my back but you promise me Sam… you promise me that if things start to go south with you, you tell me and we get the hell outta there. Deal?"

Sam nodded, even as he felt the tendrils of unease already beginning to stir inside him. "Deal." Besides it wasn't going to change what they needed to get done just because his head had been aching like a bitch since they'd left the church. It's not like either of them were new to the concept of dealing with pain.

They crept along the tree line which ended abruptly about fifty feet from the barn and were about to break cover when Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him back down.

"Right hand corner, two o'clock."

Sam squinted at the three figures moving slowly around the building. "Zombie guards huh, impressive… didn't think they could be controlled enough for that."

"Yeah I much prefer the standard we want to eat your brains kinda zombie." Dean rolled his eyes as he glanced sideways at his brother. "How about a little less appreciation and a bit more let's kill the sons of bitches."

Sam huffed. "No I mean whatever magic Chanté's father is using it's nothing we've ever come across. It's strong Dean."

"Yeah I know. Let's just hope like father like daughter or we're gonna end up on the menu."

"It's probably better if we can do this without using the guns, we won't know for sure how many others are around."

"Yeah the last thing we want is to sound the dinner bell. Okay, we get inside, trash the altar and get the stuff Chanté needs and we're outta there."

"Sounds almost too easy."

"Well at some point in our lives Sam, we've gotta catcha break right?"

"Since when are you Mr. Optimistic?"

"Since now, just go with it okay."

"Hey I don't have a problem with easy, no argument here."

They waited for the zombie guards to move around the building in their predictive pattern, glad that the undead seemed incapable of too much randomness in their guard duties at least.

"Okay, go."

Sam watched as Dean ran forward and pushed open the barn door and slid inside, ducking his head back out and giving the all clear. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam ran across the open space and moved inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

As soon as Sam crossed the threshold and entered the building he felt it like cold fingers down his spine. It was like an icy wind was chilling his body from the inside out and it swept through him and was gone in an instant, leaving him a little breathless and very wired.

"Sam?" Dean's tone was full of worry as the younger hunter just stopped dead in his tracks like he had hit a brick wall and Dean tensed, ready to get his brother the hell out of there.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah m'okay. Just... I can feel it, something, but I'm okay. I feel good."

"You feel good?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam's choice of words, remembering his brother's comment about how he had enjoyed his zombie killing spree. Any thoughts he had of making a fast exit were sidetracked though as Sam walked forward towards the elaborate altar near the far corner of the open spaced interior.

Quickly joining the younger man, Dean refrained from further comment, knowing that this was really their only plan, their only chance to end this and save lives. Sam seemed to have snapped out of whatever he had fallen into before and was busy crushing several pieces of blackened bone under his foot. Dean grabbed an ancient looking chalice and pulled a face as the stench of its contents assaulted his senses before he tipped them out on the dirt floor.

"Oh God, I can just about taste that smell, my eyes are watering." Dean's voice was hushed as he looked around the black clothed surface for the talisman they needed to take back to Chanté. The older Winchester's jaw tensed as he watched Sam's quiet path of destruction that was bordering on overkill.

"Hey I think that's enough Sam." He placed a hand on his brother's arm feeling the heat and tension under his fingers, relieved when Sam nodded and took a step back. "We need to find the Seal of the Left Hand Path okay. It should be a circle with two lines..."

"Like this?" Sam's mouth twitched at the corner as he extracted the metal talisman from a niche in the side of the wooden altar. He felt a small spark run through his fingers like static electricity and he quickly passed the piece of metal to Dean.

"Smart ass." Dean frowned as Sam handed him the talisman like a hot potato. "Problem?"

If Sam was going to reply he changed his mind as a loud guttural shriek came from above them in the exposed rafters. They looked up startled and then ducked in surprise as a large black crow swept down between them narrowly missing Dean's head, wingtip brushing his ear.

"What the fuck?" Dean's hushed cry of indignation was followed by several shouts from outside and he looked at Sam. "I think the covert part of the plan just failed."

"I'll block the doors, finish removing the spell from the charm so we can take it outta here." Sam referred to the instructions they had been given from Chanté as he scanned the barn for something to hold the doors closed.

"Yeah cause speaking the Latin is my favourite part." Dean grumbled as he took out a small vile of holy water and sprinkled it over the charm before beginning the cleansing spell.

Sam threaded the wooden handle of the rake through the metal latches across both doors just as something hit them hard from the outside. "Just hurry Dean."

It seemed to take ages in Sam's mind but it was only minutes before Dean joined him at the doors and lent his strength pushing against the considerable force being exerted from the outside.

"This is the only exit right?" Sam's eyes travelled around the walls, his attention caught by several small uncovered windows near the high ceiling rafters. "That we can reach."

"Looks like. We're gonna just have to take 'em out and then get to the car before reinforcements arrive."

A loud splintering crash jolted Dean back hard enough to hit the floor and Sam scrambled backwards, dragging his older brother to his feet as they moved towards the centre of the barn.

"Dean, I think the reinforcements have already arrived."

The doors to the barn suddenly gave in, splintering and then just falling to pieces as a wave of zombies burst through. The brother's instinctively stood shoulder to shoulder, weapons locked and loaded until they heard the creatures breaking through the walls behind them.

"Fuck, we're gonna have to clear a path and make a break for it Sammy. There's too many and I have no intention of having "zombie food" listed as my cause of death." Dean moved to stand with his back to Sam, covering them from the rear.

"I'm really on board with that plan Dean." Sam started firing headshots as the creatures came within range.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"We actually might need to speed that plan up a little."

"What?" Sam turned his head quickly between shots and got a glimpse out the back of the barn where a sea of people were moving across the desolate fields several miles away. "Oh shit."

"Oh yeah it's... fuck!" Dean fired off three rounds in quick succession and then swung the butt of his rifle around defensively as one of the creatures got within striking distance.

Sam felt his brother move away but he couldn't afford to take his eyes off the dozen or so zombies that had now entered the building seeking them out. The sounds of a struggle behind him made his heart race even though he knew Dean was a skilled fighter.

"Dean? Dean answer me."

"M'good."

Relieved beyond description, Sam fired and reloaded until his hands ached and he realised they weren't going to walk away from this at all. They were impossibly outnumbered with the odds about to get far worse. Just the thought of these things hurting, killing his brother, stirred an almost electric energy within his mind and he felt the power shift and slide inside him as it pulsed through his veins like a living thing.

Blowing the heads off the three closest zombies with not a small amount of satisfaction, Sam lowered his weapon and let this feeling flow through him. It was like opening the door to a hurricane and he couldn't breathe in the terrifying onslaught, unaware his whole body was shaking and blood had started to trickle from his nose.

Sam heard his brother yell his name in the midst of the gunshots. Dean's voice seemed like it was coming at him underwater, all distorted warning and echoing panic. He still had to finish this or they would both be victims to death by zombie so the young hunter squeezed his hand into a shaking fist as he concentrated on the advancing threat.

With a final push from his mind, heads splattered violently like exploding watermelons and Sam felt himself falling, the ground coming up fast to meet him as he wondered why everything was red haze and splintered agony.

"Sam!"

Dean shouted as he ran, gun still smoking and poised just right to take down anything else that stood between him and his brother. He slid to his knees, right hand hard and steady on the trigger as his left hand moved softly down Sam's face and neck.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." The older hunter didn't even realise he was speaking out loud as he frantically found the pulse point.

His own heart rate evened out a little as his hand felt the rhythm of a steady pulse dancing underneath his fingertips. Dean just stayed crouched like that for several seconds, his younger brother now half pulled across his lap as he listened to the sounds of anarchy grow closer. His eyes wandered over the ashen face and closed eyes, Sam's features marred by lines of pain and blood.

Dean felt a sickening lurch in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't from the gore splattered barn but from the knowledge of what his brother had somehow just done. He also knew they had to finish this before these creatures killed more people or escaped whatever magic barrier had been constructed around the town.

A part of him just wanted to bundle his younger brother in to the Impala and press the pedal to the metal until they were half way across the country and Sam was safe.

As safe as he could be anyway, in their line of work the term was a relative one.

Sam move sluggishly under his hand and the older hunter's attention changed focus immediately.

"Hey. You with me Sammy?" His hand smoothed along his brother's forehead and he quickly put his gun on the ground within easy reach as Sam began to struggle and breathe hard. Using both hands now, Dean captured Sam's upper body in a gentle but firm embrace, knowing consciousness would initially bring panic.

"Sammy it's okay. You're safe. Sam look at me." Dean tilted his brother's head up until he caught and held the younger boys still dazed stare, trying not to dwell on the blood still dripping from Sam's nose. "You okay?"

"Yeah, think so… I… "

Sam's eyes widened as he caught sight of the bloody mess and mutilated bodies that lay strewn around them and he struggled to sit up, hands clawing at his brother's shirt.

"Are you hurt, there's so much blood…"

"Not mine okay. I'm good Sammy. You saved us."

"Did I…" Sam looked at his brother in fear. "Did I do… this?"

"Yeah." Dean smirked but didn't really pull off the nonchalant air he was trying to show. "Remind me not to piss you off too much. I kinda like my head where it is and not all… everywhere."

Sam's breathing was harsh as he pulled his older brother in close, desperately seeking out the warmth of Dean's lips, his mouth. The feeling that had coursed through his body, that feeling of power that still lingered within him like an echo was amazing and absolutely terrifying.

Dean felt Sam's fear, panic, sense of relief, as though it was his own and all he wanted was to soothe it, make Sam understand it was okay. He pushed back against the feel and taste of Sam, losing himself for a second in the comfort and warmth and knowledge that everything would be okay as long as they were together. Tongues colliding and seeking out the familiar feel of what they shared, Dean lost himself as he always did when Sam needed him.

Sam's groan brought him back to the present and he pushed away, heart racing and body tingling from his brother's touch.

"Hey. Can you stand?"

Sam heard the rough, strained voice of his brother and a surge of adrenaline, arousal, coursed through him. "Yeah. Yeah, think so."

"Good cause we need to start running. Now!"

Gripping Sam's elbow, Dean hauled him to his feet and all but propelled him through the broken bodies and out what was left of the doors. Risking a glance behind them as they ran, Dean then looked ahead to the black metal of safety parked about one hundred yards in front of them and knew it was going to be cut close.

"You got any ammo left Sam?"

"Coupla rounds maybe."

"Then just run as though you've got a legion of zombies breathing down your neck."

"Do I wanna look?"

"Hell no!"

000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3/4**

**Pairing(s): **Sam/Dean established relationship  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings: Explicit wincest, (my first!) bottom/Dean, swearing, chicken ganking!**

**Summary:** Just another small town with a zombie problem...until it turns into much more than that! Voodoo magic is in the air and it's calling to the darkness within Sam as well as reanimating the dead.

**Set sometime in season 2**.

000000000000000000000000000

It was late afternoon and their shadows were lengthening across the expanse of open field by the time they met Chanté with the talisman. Dean shivered underneath his layers and glanced worriedly at his brother beside him as they watched Chanté finish drawing symbols in the black dirt.

"Hey?" Dean waited until Sam looked at him, frowning at the pain etched in his younger brother's face. "Any better?"

Sam nodded yes but Dean could tell by the squint of his brother's eyes and the way his hand unconsciously rubbed across his forehead that Sam's head was still hurting.

"Sammy…" Dean's hand moved across his brother's back. "… s'gonna be okay. "

Sam smiled at his brother with trust and love and a lifetime of knowing Dean always looked after him.

"Yeah, I know. M'just…" Sam shook his head unable to describe the fear and darkness that he felt wrapped around him at the moment, even though he knew Dean had his back, always. "… a bit screwed up right now."

"No it's not you."

"Dean…" Sam clamped his jaw shut, determined to control this overspill of emotion because his brother deserved more. Dean had enough on his plate without knowing how scared, how out of control he really felt. "… just need you to be with me, be safe okay?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm not going anywhere."

"I am ready." Chanté moved across the marked expanse of dirt and stood before them, facing Dean. "I need you in da circle to assist with da ritual."

"You need me? Why?"

"The ritual will call on Agau, da ancient Loa needed for da cleansing storm to rid dark magic from da land. Agau is very powerful and I must appease him or he will become angry and will not help us. You must beat da thunder drum and spill blood if I cannot. You will not be harmed I promise."

"Dean no."

"What exactly do I have to do?" Dean held his hand up at Sam's objection, knowing there really wasn't an alternative.

"You need to enter da circle and beat a rhthym while I perform da ritual. Blood of a live chicken must be poured on da hearts of those in da circle once Agau has possessed me. "

Dean looked at his brother and shrugged. "I can do that, not like I have to sing and dance or anything right?"

"I don't know Dean, you said yourself black magic never turns out good. What do I do if it all goes to hell, break the circle?"

Dean turned to Chanté, glaring at her when she didn't respond to Sam's question. "What can Sam do to help, what happens if this doesn't work?"

"It cannot enter the circle, the magic will prevent it. And if this fails it does not matter for we shall all die."

"Dean please, no." Sam placed a gentle hand on his brother's arm. "Please."

"Sam I don't see we have a choice here. It's not like we haven't taken risks before and…" The older hunter smirked and shrugged. "…s'just a little voodoo right? Can't believe I'm saying this Sammy but I'd give my left nut for some normal fucking supernatural crap right now."

Dean moved away from his brother and entered the circle, not wanting to show Sam that he was silently freaking out because this was fucking voodoo for Christ's sake and they weren't the ones calling the shots here.

000000000000000000000000000

Dean felt more than a little awkward sitting shirtless on the ground with a broad wooden drum between his knees, beating a rather unsteady cadence as Chanté chanted some unintelligible words that were definitely not Latin. It probably didn't help that his torso was now covered in blue and white paint that Chanté had insisted they both wore.

He was pretty sure that while Sam wasn't laughing now… or anywhere close to it… his younger brother would store this little memory away for future mockery. If they survived.

He glared at the scrawny chicken tied to a stake in the dirt beside him. Damn fucking voodoo.

Chanté was moving faster around the circle now, her words becoming more guttural as she danced and writhed provocatively. Dean found his eyes drawn to her, his hands unconsciously hitting the drum skin more rapidly with each pass of her body as he began to sway with the beat.

Beads of sweat formed on his skin and ran across his body feeling like soft fingertips as he began to pant and gasp, the movement and chanting and drumbeat coursing through his body and setting it on fire. He tilted his head back and groaned as he felt a pulsing ache between his legs.

Chanté suddenly screamed and fell to her knees, hands running all over her own body as she panted open mouthed and began to shake violently.

"It is I who am de gunner of God, when I roar de earth trembles."

Chanté's rich Haitian accent suddenly rang through the air before her eyes rolled back in her head, arms flung out wide to her sides.

The sound of Chanté's voice and the now fierce convulsions that were wracking her body drew Dean out of his stupor and his hands faltered on the drum as he became aware of the state of his own sweat soaked and aroused body and tried to catch his breath.

"Now…" She groaned and gritted her teeth in pain. "…you must spill blood…mark us."

Dean heard the words but it took him a few minutes to react and he looked around wildly for the ceremonial knife he had placed beside him. He glanced to his left, seeing Sam's terrified expression but unable to do more than nod his reassurance.

He finally saw the knife where it had slid partially underneath the drum base and he gripped the wooden handle as he got to his knees, legs almost cramping as they took his weight.

"Okay chicken, real sorry 'bout this …" Dean was pretty sure that with all of the things he had killed over the years he had never ganked a chicken before.

At least it wasn't a rabbit. Or a puppy.

He grimaced as he gripped the struggling bird around the neck and sliced as he tried not to think about it. The bird squirmed in his hand for a brief moment as it gave a sickening squawk that was abruptly silenced as its body fell off onto the ground.

Dean almost dry retched before he released the head and bent to pick up the headless body, letting the fresh blood drip onto his fingers. He painted a cross over his heart in the tacky liquid and then bent down to Chanté's shuddering body and did the same on her sweat covered skin.

Hr dropped the carcass in a small hole that had been already dug and then kicked the chicken's head in as well before kneeling once more to fill the hole.

There was no warning for the pain that suddenly tore through his head but he tried to breathe through it, tried to reach out and grasp something that would steady him but all he clutched was air. As his body fell hard in the dirt and his vision dimmed his hand instinctively reached out to his brother.

"Sammy."

000000000000000000000000000

Sam scrunched his eyes closed for the hundredth time in the vain hope it would push the pulsing pain from his head and right his somewhat blurred vision. His eyes only closed briefly though because he couldn't take his eyes off his brother for long.

If he hadn't been so wired, so strung out and scared, the very picture of Dean with face paint and drum would've had him in fits of laughter but he felt too much like being helpless in the midst of a disaster to be anything but fucking terrified.

He had watched as Chanté had performed the ritual, seen the sweat glistening on his brother's body and felt jealousy lick a fiery path inside him as Dean had swayed, transfixed by the motion of the Haitian girl. Sam knew it was just the ritual, nothing more, but a mixture of desire and anger swept through him as Dean's body reacted to Chanté's seductive movements. He could see his brother was hard, firm bulge of cock visible through his denim and Sam just wanted to rake his hands over Dean's thighs and make him remember who he belonged to, who owned him.

Blinking in surprise at his own thoughts, Sam shook his head a little to drive the feelings away, try and get back in control.

Dean seemed to finally move of his own volition as Chanté spoke and Sam frowned at the words, not understanding. His gaze went quickly back to his brother as Dean moved, and Sam was giddily relieved when his brother nodded at him. It wasn't much but it was enough for Sam to know Dean was still in control, he was alright.

Sam grimaced as Dean slit the chicken's throat, seeing the repulsion on his brother's face and again, wishing he wasn't relegated to helpless bystander so he could be by his brother's side.

When Dean dropped to his knees, Sam took a step forward. By the time the older hunter had hit the ground, Sam was breathing hard in agony as he pushed against the barrier of the ritual circle that was preventing him from reaching the only thing that mattered to him.

"Dean. Dean. DEAN!"

000000000000000000000000000

Sam frantically used a stick to break the line of the ritual circle but even then he groaned in pain as his hand passed over the markings in the dirt. It felt like something was clawing inside his skull, all teeth and nails and desperate to get out, but he didn't stop.

Finally grasping Dean's hand he pulled his brother out of the circle and into his arms.

"Dean?" Sam leaned over his brother, checking his breathing and smearing the paint that marred his brothers' skin. A drop of bright red blood fell on Dean's forehead and Sam looked at it confused before he realised his own nose was bleeding and he wiped his sleeve roughly against his face.

"Hey c'mon. Wake up Dean, please."

Feeling his brother stir slightly, Sam tightened his grip possessively and breathed a loud sigh as he looked around. Chanté was also starting to move and although Sam didn't blame her for her feelings towards him, he was finding it hard to move to her assistance until he knew for certain that Dean was alright.

However, any concerns he had were suddenly reshuffled when Sam saw movement several hundred yards away in the overgrown field but moving steadily towards them.

"Dean? Dean, need you to wake up now man. C'mon Dean." Sam tapped his fingers lightly on his older brother's face in desperation but it was painfully obvious Dean wasn't going to wake in time to move out of harm's way.

"Chanté can you hear me, they're coming? Is there anything you can do to stop them? I know you can't speak to me but Dean helped you, please do something."

Sam saw the girl try and lift herself up off the ground only to collapse weakly in the dirt obviously exhausted by the ritual and then he turned towards the oncoming twenty, maybe thirty bodies of the animated undead that were lumbering towards them.

"S'okay Dean, I won't let them hurt you." Sam's voice was soft.

The young hunter held the rifle by instinct although he knew he wasn't going to fire it. He stood waiting as he let the black swirl of power inside him grow and sweep out and over him, unmindful of the small sounds of pain that escaped his lips or the trembling of his body as he harnessed the dark power that had been awakened inside him.

Sam didn't want this, didn't want to use it or even acknowledge this thing existed within him but there was no choice here. He felt dirty, filthy, like something that scuttled out from the shadows before they hunted it down and killed it.

He knew it had something to do with his "gift", and he also knew there was nothing he could do about it except try and stay on the path and fight his destiny. In a way it was like Cold Oak all over, being forced to see he was special, different, and yet here he was about to spread his legs and invite the darkness in again like some whore.

Sam shut it down then. Shut out the reasons and the fear and the helplessness that he felt because there was one thing that trumped everything else.

Dean.

He pushed with his mind, not even sure how he knew to do that but accepting the power and knowledge all the same. Every last ounce of strength he could summon was balled up, white hot pulsing energy, and then thrown out with the force of a bullet. As it left his mind, the searing pain felt like it was tearing everything in its path to shreds.

000000000000000000000000000

There was a mixture of dirt and blood in his mouth as he lifted his pounding head up off the ground. Chanté was kneeling in the dirt, swaying and looking off into the field.

Sam panicked, fear rising bitter in his throat until he saw the bodies, now lying still and broken on the red stained ground. The fear quickly turned to self disgust.

"It is strong inside you but your heart controls it. I have not seen dis before."

"I… don't know what's happening to me." Sam's voice was rough, a jagged whisper as he got to his feet and gripped his brother's shoulder as Dean sat up abruptly.

"Take it easy Dean."

"Ungh… yeah… what the…?" The older hunter looked down at his bare painted torso. "Oh yeah, fucking voodoo shit…Jesus Sammy what happened?"

Dean's eyes widened as he took in the rapid breathing and pale and bloodied face of his brother and then following Chanté's gaze, the assortment of dead zombies about fifty feet away. "What the hell happened?"

"You spoke to me." Sam's voice was low as he looked past Dean.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother's comment and his gaze swept between the younger boy and the small Haitian girl. "So I'm thinking the spell worked?" Dean huffed his question in frustration, beginning to worry about Sam's appearance.

"You fought against da spirit that lives in you and saved us Sam. You are strong but you must tread carefully as a Djab. If you falter, there will be destruction of everything you love." Her dark eyes turned towards Dean. "The spell will work when Agau gathers da sky and his anger will purge da dark spell. Your Sam has done this." Her hand swept towards the blood stained ground.

"What's a Djab?" Sam hands clenched and unclenched with something akin to adrenaline that was now running rampant in his body like an electric current.

"It means you have both light and darkness inside you, more so than most people. Your fate is not yours alone ta choose Sam Winchester but you will have hard choices ta make."

"Sammy?" Dean hands found his brothers shaking fists and held on. "Hey, you okay?"

Sam nodded but Dean saw his blown pupils and the way the younger boy seemed to be trying to escape his own skin. He began to realise that this was like some withdrawal or aftershock and he really didn't know how to help Sam get passed it.

"Chanté how long until your magic works? How can I help him?"

The girl looked up towards the dull sky and breathed deeply. "It won't be long until da storm but it… Sam… will feel pain as the magic is ripped from him. The dark spirit will fight to keep da power inside him."

"I must get back and prepare. My father will come for me and I don't want anyone else to get hurt." She picked up the metal talisman that the brothers had brought to her and whispered words against its surface before looking around at the markings still on the ground. "I need you to destroy da circle, so it cannot be used against me. Will you do this?"

"Yeah, now that I can do." Dean commented almost relieved at the seemingly easy task.

"You must also salt and burn da remains of da chicken."

"Of course we must." Dean couldn't keep the disdain from his voice as he picked up his discarded clothes and began pulling his t-shirt and overshirt over his bare torso. He ignored the small patch of fresh blood that had stained the bandage on his arm as well as the dull ache that went with it.

"Chanté what happened to your fiancé?"

The girl looked at Sam, closing her eyes briefly before responding. "He died along with his family on da first night. I was not prepared and I could not save them. This town has lost many good people because of me. I will leave here when dis is over."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No Sam but I am still responsible."

The brothers watched briefly as she walked towards the road and their cars before they began to silently erase any sign of the ritual.

0000000000000000000000000000

Dean wasn't sure if he was leaning on Sam or holding him up as they reached the car. He felt exhausted and he could feel his brother shaking and trembling against his body.

"I... I can drive."

Dean tilted his chin up and shook his head. "I'm not _that_ hurt Sam, nice try. And even if I was, I can drive this baby with my eyes closed and one hand on the wheel."

The older man frowned when his attempt at humour fell flat. "Not long Sammy, just hold on okay."

"Dean…" Sam couldn't finish. He couldn't bring himself to tell his brother that he wasn't sure if he could rein this in and hold onto the part of himself that was controlling this thing inside him.

It felt like oil in his veins, dark and sleek and mixing through his blood, tainting his thoughts and feelings. It was in his head, whispering things. It was in his heart, making it pound fast and erratic in his chest. It was between his legs, telling him to take what he wanted, needed.

Dean opened the passenger door and manhandled Sam inside before crouching down, one hand on his brother's thigh and the other at the nape of his neck. "S'okay Sam, s'nearly over you're gonna be okay."

He waited but when all he got was Sam nodding, jaw tense and nostrils flaring as he breathed harsh, not meeting his eyes, he knew his younger brother was struggling. Rising up, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Sam's lips. It felt like a lifetime since he had tasted his brother's mouth last night but then they usually held back in the middle of a hunt, tried not to let themselves get too caught up in each other when there were lives at stake.

This hunt had been different though. This hunt had even screwed with their version of normal as far as their relationship was concerned. It also reminded Dean of promises made and secrets that had poisoned their lives.

_If you can't save him Dean you might have to kill him_

He pulled away, knowing they had to go but Sam hands caught in his shirt and his brother's eyes, all green flecks and dark hazel around blown pupils, looked at him, right through him.

"Dean… m'sorry."

Dean's hands moved to Sam's face, smoothing along the rise in his cheekbones and then carding through his hair to rest along the tops of the younger man's shoulders, framing his neck on both sides.

"I'm gonna look after you Sam, I'll get you through this okay. Just hang on for me and you're gonna be fine. You got nothing to be sorry for, nothing."

He pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head, untangling his brother's hands from his shirt before he made himself move back and close the door. Closing his eyes briefly, hand trailing along the sleek black metal, Dean pushed down his own fears.

Now wasn't the time to freak out about how this was affecting Sam because he knew his brother too well. Dean knew that Sam would take one look at him and think the fear was of him and what he was becoming, not for him. His little brother might be high on the list of geek boy smart but he was also right up there on the I think I'm destined to be evil list as well.

The older hunter took a deep breath as he sat down in the driver's seat and gunned the engine.

"Not long Sammy."

0000000000000000000000000000

Dean drove back along the road towards town, glancing up at the dark towering cloud bank that was building to their south over the lower curtain of grey that had screened the winter's sun for the past few days.

The dotted clumps of trees that they passed were beginning to move and whip around in the strengthening wind and even in the car, the change in air pressure was noticeable.

They sat silent, except for Sam's shallow and laboured breathing and it was taking everything in Dean's power not to reach across the leather seat and comfort Sam. His uncertainty grew even more when Sam's head hit the window with a dull thud as his younger brother's fingers dug into his own legs in his fight to control what was happening to him.

Dean wasn't sure if his touch would help or hinder his brother's plight and his hand wavered uselessly in the air before it gently stroked down Sam's forearm. The younger Winchester responded by quickly latching onto Dean's hand in a vice like grip as though he needed the anchor.

As Dean opened his mouth to speak, a loud thump on the roof had him braking hard, dirt billowing out behind the vehicle as the tyres fought to still the heavy car.

"What the hell?"

A blur of movement and a man dressed in ripped clothing with a deep gash across his throat slid down the windscreen and started pounding on the glass, his mouth opened in a snarling grimace.

Sam had opened his door and was outside as Dean grabbed the rifle from under the seat and pushed the driver's door out of the way.

"Sam no!"

He raised the rifle but couldn't get a clear shot as Sam grabbed the zombie and began pounding its head and body before clutching and twisting its neck. The creature fought back, violently kicking out and hitting the younger hunter but was no match for Sam's strength in the end as a sharp crack signalled its neck had been snapped.

Unable to stand by any longer, Dean shouldered his brother roughly out of the way as the zombie dropped to the ground and he fired two blasts, severing the head.

A shriek behind them and both boys turned to see half a dozen more of the creatures running at them and Dean fired again at the closest target.

"Get in the car Sam. Now!"

"I can take them Dean."

"NO! Using this power is screwing with your head Sam. Get in the car."

"Dean..."

The gap was closing and Dean just hoped his brother still had the strength to follow his lead as he jumped back in the driver's side and keyed the ignition, revving the engine to make his point.

"Sam! C'mon!"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of indecision, Sam fell into the passenger seat and Dean took off as he closed the door.

Dean glanced over at his brother, biting back any words and clamping his jaw tight at Sam's even more distressed state. He felt so fucking helpless he couldn't fix this but then at the same time angry that Sam was in danger.

Dean's hands fisted hard on the wheel as he drove as fast as the rutted road would allow. He jumped in surprise when Sam bent over in the seat, one shaking hand reaching across the space between them to clutch at his leg.

"Dean..." Sam's voice was a broken whisper of itself.

"Sam you hurt?" His mind replayed what had just happened in case he'd missed something.

"No, just... not right."

"Storm's building Sam. Chanté said whatever is holding on to the black magic would fight to keep it. Just stay strong okay... I know you can do this Sammy."

Sam replied with a pained groan that coincided with a large streak of white lightning across the sky. Dark, billowing thunderheads suddenly began to sweep in with uncanny speed, giving the already muted sunlight a surreal purple glow.

By the time Dean pulled in to the church grounds, the wind was whipping up dirt and leaves around them in icy blasts of frigid air. He grabbed his shotgun and fought to open his door against the strong push of the wind, thankful to see Sam doing the same.

As the older hunter came around to his brother, Sam motioned wide eyed towards the church where Chanté suddenly tumbled out of the church doors and down the steep stone steps.

Dean instinctively placed a restraining hand on Sam's forearm, squinting through the flying debris to see a tall dark skinned man walk out of the doors and stand, arms outstretched.

"He's gonna kill her."

Sam pulled against him and Dean tightened his grip on his brother before bringing his weapon up and nodding.

"Not if we stop him first."

Dean could barely keep pace with his taller brother, not that he was unused to that feeling but right now he desperately felt he needed to stay within arm's length. They reached Chanté as the small girl was unsteadily regaining her feet and Sam reached out to steady her.

"He has broken da magic, no one is safe."

Dean pumped the chamber of the shotgun, the distinctive sound still loud enough in the fierce wind to get everyone's attention.

"Leave these people alone and call off your dead soldiers. I'm assuming here that you're the dick that started this whole mess."

"Move aside. Dis is not your fight."

"Well seeing as you've got your own little version of Zombie Apocalypse going on here, we've made it our fight."

The man's eyes rolled back in his head and Dean felt a sudden pressure around his throat that increased rapidly, choking off his air supply. He was vaguely aware of his own muted gasps as he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

"Father no, please. Take me, I will go wid you but do not harm him. No more killing."

"I will not harm my own flesh and blood but I will punish you for your lust and disobedience. Watching death is a lesson you do not forget."

"Stop it." Sam stood swaying, at the bottom of the steps trying to ignore the fact his head felt like it was about to implode.

"You feed off dis dark magic yet you stand against me like some pitiful piece of filth."

"Let him go, or I'll kill you." The young hunter looked furtively towards his brother as the older hunter collapsed in on himself trying to breathe. Sam felt the power waiting inside him, watching like a feral animal about to pounce and he tensed as it coiled its hungry energy.

"You are not that strong boy."

"No!" The near panicked voice of Chanté drew Sam's attention and he looked behind them to see a small army of the undead advancing.

His brief lapse in concentration cost him dearly and Sam found himself thrown to the side, rolling along the ground until his momentum was stopped by the base of a small tree. Winded, he climbed unsteadily to his feet and began staggering back.

Without even thinking he outstretched his hand towards Chanté's father and watched as the man staggered back surprised, his power momentarily weakened as Sam saw his brother released from the Bokor's spell.

Somewhere in his head, a voice was begging him not to do it but the door had already been unlatched and he couldn't get enough traction to force it closed again. As his inner strength fell back exhausted, he was trampled by the fury that was unleashed and it took everything he had to keep his feet and a vague sense of who needed saving.

Sam heard it and felt it at the same time as a deafening crack of thunder peeled the atmosphere and rattled his bones. He screamed as it tore through his head, his mind suddenly enveloped in absolute chaos and agony.

000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4/4**

**Pairing(s): **Sam/Dean established relationship  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings: Explicit wincest, (my first!) bottom/Dean, swearing, chicken ganking!**

**Summary:** Just another small town with a zombie problem...until it turns into much more than that! Voodoo magic is in the air and it's calling to the darkness within Sam as well as reanimating the dead.

**Set sometime in season 2**.

**Chapter Warning: Explicit boysex...don't like...don't read!**

00000000000000000000000000000

Dean took in great gulps of air, aware of nothing for seconds but the burning ache in his lungs and the panicked relief of breathing again.

His eyes were watering as he pushed himself to kneeling in time to see his brother thrown across the rough ground like a rag doll. There were hands on his elbow then, helping him up and he turned to see Chanté's worried face before his eyes were drawn back to his sibling.

"Sam no!"

Dean saw the approaching zombies seconds before he realised what Sam was about to do. As his shout rang out, the air was torn open by the crash of thunder that reverberated through the ground and made the older hunter flinch.

As the sound rolled on for seconds, ebbing and flowing in strength like a live thing, a searing bolt of lightning lit up the sky and charged the air.

Driven by instincts ingrained and honed by a lifetime of hunting and surviving, Dean took in everything that was happening around him and reacted without any real conscious thought. He saw Sam drop to his knees, head flung back as though in pain, at the same time the horde of zombies seemed to stop their advance suddenly disjointed, some falling while others just seemed to slow their movements as Sam's power worked against them.

The Bokor yelled out in fury and turned towards Sam raising his arms high, and in one movement Dean dropped, grasped his shotgun and fired. A red stain blossomed out from the centre of the man's chest, and the Bokor looked down at it frowning, before he sank wordlessly to the ground.

Chanté screamed and Dean felt sorry for her, he really did, but it hadn't even been a choice. He was vaguely aware of the townspeople gathering at the open doors of the church as they slowly milled around the fallen man. He saw Chanté run stumbling up the steps, grief spilling from her mouth in guttural waves.

Sam was up and staggering away, further out and across the open field that bordered the road like he had lost all sense of direction. The zombies still lurched forward, obviously affected by the storm and whatever Sam had done but still moving as a threat. As gunshots began to sound out behind Dean, he took stock and saw the townspeople were rising to the task of defending themselves and he looked up at the blackened sky praying the rain would start and this would be over for real.

Lightning and thunder exploded across the heavens, the sharp taint of ozone heavy in the air as the storm began to rage, dry and violent.

In the midst of the chaos Dean stood still, buffeted by the wind but otherwise unmoving for seconds as he registered the fact that Sam had now disappeared.

Like a flash of fast forward, he was suddenly conscious of throwing himself in the Impala and driving, only one thought looping in his head.

00000000000000000000000000000

He ran.

His legs pumped hard and the muscles in his arms strained to push him even faster across the uneven ground as he frantically sought to get away.

His heart pumped wildly in panic and exertion and the ache spread through his screaming lungs to join and meld with the pounding in his head.

He was a monster.

Cresting a rise and only increasing his pace on the downhill, Sam's legs faltered mid stride as electric energy pulsed down out of the sky seconds before another clap of thunder made everything sway and blur across his vision.

There was no sense of up or down as he hit the ground on one shoulder and gravity and momentum flung his body down the incline, rolling over and over until he came to a rest on his back. The clouds swam above him and the storm raged around him, taunting and angering the dark emotion within him.

With no understanding or sympathy for his physical wellbeing, Sam pushed up off the ground and staggered on walking.

00000000000000000000000000000

Dean followed the road, looking out across the expanse of open land where he had last seen his brother. He tried to calculate how far Sam could have travelled and where he might be headed but he came up blank on both counts.

As he glanced desperately between the paddocks and scattered trees and back to the road, a movement in the middle distance caught his eye.

"Thank God."

Without hesitation Dean turned the wheel and drove off the road, slowing down marginally so he could manoeuvre the heavy vehicle a little easier on the softer surface. He angled the car so he stopped about twenty yards in front of his younger brother and had climbed out before Sam had even registered his presence.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up and blinked at him as he stopped. Seconds passed before Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No. No, Dean you can't be here. Need to get away, 'til it's over."

Dean walked forward slowly as though this was some cornered animal not his brother, his lover.

"Don't push me away Sam. You know you don't have to do this alone, I won't let you."

Sam groaned and pushed a hand against his forehead as thunder and lightning filled the air around them and Dean took the opportunity to close the distance between them and grasp Sam's shoulders.

"M'here Sam. Not going anywhere."

"Don't... God, don't touch me. Please."

Sam tried to step back, hands pushing and forcing Dean's hands away but the older hunter fought just as hard to hold on.

"Sammy, s'okay."

"Dean I can't...I can't control this... this thing in me." Sam could feel a need rising inside him with his brother's proximity and it was scaring him, terrifying him.

When the thunder roared this time it was all gnashing teeth and seething power and it seemed to coil around the burst of electricity that lit the sky up like daylight.

"Oh God…" Sam was almost writhing with the agony that felt like his skin was being split open as his thoughts collided in chaos.

"Sam I've got you."

"Dean…"

A part of it was the sound of his brother's strangled cry that spurred him into frantic action.

Although the sounds of their pain were an almost expected and certainly accepted part of what they did, Dean could never quite steady the tremor in his body or the quickening beat of his heart when it was Sam's voice.

The biggest trigger however, that made him react that much harder, that much faster, came down to one simple word and the meaning behind it...

_Dean._

He knew the kid that damn well, the looks and sighs, a roll of hazel eyes or the flash of a dimple, just the way Sam held his body spoke volumes to Dean, often more than any words could convey. But when Sam said his name like that, full of panic and desperation... the soldier, brother, lover, inside him took over.

Lock, stock and smoking barrel.

"M'here Sammy. M'yours."

Dean manhandled his brother around and pushed him back against the Impala as Sam's head tilted back, neck straining and jaw in a tight line of obvious pain.

As Sam's hands once more began to push at his body, Dean leant in pressing against his brother from shoulder to hip as his hand reached behind and forced Sam's head down.

"Whatever you need Sam." Dean whispered the words as he looked with conviction into his brother's too dark eyes.

"Don't say that... you don't know..." Sam couldn't begin to explain the tumultuous feelings of power and destruction that were warring inside him as the storm threatened to strip it all away. He wanted it gone but the darkness within him knew it would be rendered powerless.

"I know you need me Sam and I'm saying its okay."

Sam groaned as his head dropped briefly onto Dean's shoulders and he felt the heat between them and knew he was lost and saved at the same time.

Any grip he had on his control finally slid through his fingers with the next simultaneous crash and burst of thunder and lightning as his resolve parted ways with his burning need for release.

Something snapped inside Sam as he grabbed his brother and swung him round against the car, hard, so their places were reversed. His muscled thigh pushed between the older boy's legs as he pinned Dean's arms to the sides and attacked his brother's mouth.

Dean gave a startled gasp and an involuntary moan as he was slammed back against the side of the car and Sam pushed painfully hard up between his legs. Both sounds were swallowed down as his mouth was plundered and Dean could feel his cock already hardening with the sheer power and adrenaline he could feel through Sam's muscled body.

"God." Dean drew in a gasping breath as Sam's mouth moved almost violently down his jaw and neck, biting and mouthing with hungry panting breaths and sharp teeth.

There was only one thing Dean knew for certain in that brief second of clarity and that was he was not the one in control here. The thought had his heart pounding with trepidation and excitement.

Sam was shaking both inside and out with the raw desire to feel Dean's skin all over him. As soon as he tasted his brother's skin... sweat and sweet and copper... his hands acted on their own to give him more... right the fuck now.

Pulling and ripping at the material that prevented him from touching and tasting, Sam was vaguely aware that Dean was helping him, moving his body to rid clothes and let Sam have what he needed.

_I'm gonna hurt him._

The thought struggled up into Sam's consciousness even as he clawed his brother's jeans and boxers down his thighs, blunt nails raking skin and drawing blood in ragged trails.

The thought excited him and he gripped handfuls of flesh and groped and scraped his fingers in deep grooves as Dean began to struggle against his hold a little.

_Mine._

Sam couldn't speak. He couldn't have formed a coherent word let alone string a sentence together but he reacted physically to the emotions flowing through him. Pushing down again against his brother's mouth to hold him in place, Sam undid his jeans and pushed them down his own legs just as roughly until his cock sprung free and he could feel the heat of his balls against his thighs.

Slamming his cock against his brother's hardness, Sam arched his torso away long enough to rip his shirts up and over his head before he body slammed Dean back against the car and bit at his mouth. The sound of their teeth clashing mixed with the taste of blood in his mouth and he growled as his fingers sought his brother's ass and pulled him impossibly closer.

Sam's tongue fucked brutally into his brother's mouth to sate the relentless urge to swallow every breath and sound that slipped out of Dean's now bruised and bloodied lips.

Nostrils flaring as he denied both of them the chance to breathe through their mouths, Sam's frantic lust was momentarily interrupted by his own harsh cry as the storm began to pulse even more violently around them. He was oblivious to the biting wind and frigid air but the electric charge of the lightning seemed to crackle against his skin trying to forcefully twist its way through.

_Dean._

Sam felt hands on his face as the pain ebbed and the need flowed back, pulsing and aching unmercifully throughout his body. He wavered on the edge of just giving in to the urge of mindless destruction, seeing in mind's eye how much damage he was capable of and it was tantalising, beckoning.

_Kill them all._

Sam yelled out again with the agonising effort to focus and choose to take what his brother was offering him instead. Somehow he managed.

Dean struggled for breath, gasping in lungfuls of freezing air as soon as Sam pulled away. His body hurt and shivered from the cold and the heat as he let his brother use his body to ride out the effects of the magic.

"M'here Sammy." Dean hardly recognised the sound of his own ragged voice.

Sam had screamed again and Dean heard glass shattering as he moved to hold his brother steady, bring him back from the brink. There had been a second where his brother's dark glazed eyes had focused and understood and then it was gone with a groan and the snap of hips that had the older boy grunting in pain.

Dean could feel Sam tense even more against him and then he was being dragged along the side of the car and slammed back, upper body connecting with the hood of the Impala making his teeth rattle. A tendril of fear swept through him at his brother's increasing loss of control but he pushed it away and just gave over to his own desire and the implicit trust he had in Sam.

Sam pried his knees apart only to be thwarted by the jeans still tangled around his legs and the younger Winchester ripped the denim down his left leg with such force it pushed Dean's boot off as well. As Sam gripped behind his knees and pushed his legs up and apart, Dean felt the first drop of rain on his chest.

Dean had never felt so vulnerable and he clenched his fists against his brother's chest and felt the heartbeat pounding underneath. Sam had never seemed so lost.

Arching up and grappling Sam's shoulders for purchase, Dean lifted his torso up and pulled his brother against him, encouraging him.

"C'mon Sammy. C'mon."

More steady raindrops on his face and Dean could smell it in the air now, mixed with the ozone and power and arousal that was thick between them.

Sam was panting, small whimpers and noises bleeding from his mouth and Dean knew the rain was hurting him, pushing him to the edge of whatever deep, dark crevice he was swaying over.

Trying to relax as Sam's cock suddenly pushed hard against his entrance, Dean grit his teeth and strangled the groan as his brother breached him. Sam fucked into him hard all the way and then some and Dean's head dropped back on his neck as his hands dropped to the sleek metal beneath him from the force.

Bracing himself for another brutal thrust, Dean felt Sam's face suddenly pressed against his shoulder, teeth bared down into his skin as his brother stopped pushing, shaking and trembling fiercely with the effort. He smoothed his hands over hard muscled arms and chest and the front of Sam's thighs as the heavens opened and Sam cried out as his hips finally pistoned forward.

"Yeah, s'good Sammy. S'okay. S'okay."

The noise was all around them, deafening, and the rain felt hard and stinging.

Blue edged flashes and growling thunderclaps and Sam's knee slid up onto the bonnet spreading him further, almost breaking him in half as dull pain shot through his spine. Dean was dragged back against his brother's shaft and he revelled in the way Sam trusted him with this, gave him everything and let Dean see him like this.

Let Dean save him.

Dean felt his own hardness trapped between them in the cold of the storm and the heat of Sam's fevered body and he pushed up with what little traction he could find. There was no finesse, just skin on skin, grinding and pushing, flesh to flesh and all need and want and lust.

Sam was trying to outrun the storm, find his freedom and release deep inside his brother and Dean's pleasure spiked with a sharp jolt as his brother all but crawled over the top of him, desperate to get closer, further, faster.

"Fuck... fuck Sam."

When Sam's teeth bit into his shoulder again, a low growl vibrating out against his slickened skin and his cock wedged tight between their muscled stomachs, Dean saw stars. Grinding, arching up against Sam, his hands tangled in his brother's hair and pulled Sam down against him as he pulsed his release, scorching bursts that were mixed with the rain and sweat and smeared across their bodies.

He was breathing and drowning, eyes shut tight now as the sheets of iced water lashed across them and his orgasm still echoed as Sam pumped inside him hard and fast.

Sam's hands clutched at him and Dean squinted through the water to see Sam's back arch impossibly like it was about to snap and break and then he felt Sam's cum burst inside him, burning the cold away and filling him up and Sam was screaming again. His brother's voice all raw and desperate agony that followed the thunder and echoed around it.

It was almost like Sam's muscles had frozen, seized up in orgasm and left him strung and shaking and then faster than Dean could move his battered body, Sam was falling and slipping out of him and down.

The loss of contact was shocking after being taken and owned and fucking loved so hard and Dean groaned for his body to just move where he wanted. Pushing himself up and sliding off the bonnet, Dean almost landed on Sam's prone form when his legs protested his own weight and his cold aching muscles cramped.

"Sammy."

Dean let himself fall to his knees because the only other way to get close enough to his brother would have been to collapse next to him.

"Sam."

His fingers were too numb to feel a pulse and his palm slid over Sam's face and felt the trickle of warm air that meant he didn't have to panic.

Not yet at least.

Realising with an almost detached clarity, Dean understood he was shaking uncontrollably and knew he had to get them warm and dry. Trying not to dwell on the seemingly impossible task he kicked off his remaining boot and stripped his jeans completely off doing the same with Sam's shoes and jeans and then throwing them down to the rear of the car.

It took every ounce of willpower to take a step away from Sam's still body, his eyes drawn to the bloodied marks and bruises being caressed by the softening rain.

His brain suddenly kick started and he moved towards the trunk, snagging the rest of their sodden clothes as he went and fumbling for his keys in a mile of frozen wet denim. The soaked clothes were dumped in the trunk and he quickly rummaged for dry clothes and blankets before weaving back and tossing everything in the backseat.

Placing his hand underneath Sam's shoulders and lifting, he startled a little when his brother's arms flailed weakly in the air.

"Sam? Hey c'mon, you with me?"

The replying groan wasn't exactly coherent but it signalled that his brother was partially conscious so Dean manhandled him to sitting, Sam's head dropping back against him.

"Need to get you in the car Sammy, okay."

Dean didn't wait for an answer and he didn't get one but he was relieved when Sam seemed to be trying to work with him as he finally got them both standing and half dragged his brother to the car and fumbled him inside the backseat.

The sound of them breathing was loud and ragged as Dean grabbed blankets and began piling them on top of his brother, all the while speaking softly.

Once Sam was wrapped up as best he could, Dean quickly rubbed himself down and unwrapped the sodden bandage on his arm, relieved to see the bite mark wasn't worse for wear. He slid on a worn pair of jeans and a thick long sleeved Henley as he tried to ignore the bruised pain that threaded through his body.

Half kneeling on the seat, Dean began to rub the blankets against Sam's upper body and arms, hoping to dry him quicker and get the circulation moving. After several minutes, he peeled the higher blankets down and wrestled Sam into a thick hoodie.

Unable to hold back any longer, Dean's hands ran softly against his brother's cold face before he leant in and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Sam?"

The younger man's eyes were open, blinking slowly as though he was sleep dazed and Dean was becoming increasingly worried about both the effects of the magic and the cold on his brother.

He turned his brother's face carefully towards him, tilting his chin so Sam was looking at him.

"Hey, Sam. I need to hear you're okay, can you talk to me kiddo?"

It took a few seconds for Sam to nod, his eyes widening slightly as he inhaled sharply before turning away from Dean's gaze.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Sam's teeth chattered around the mumbled words.

"You did nothing wrong Sam. We're both okay and I think... did it work? Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah... m'okay."

Sam's voice was flat and barely audible but Dean wasn't going to push him, not right now at least.

"Here, I know you hate commando but I figure you'd prefer pants to this." Dean gestured at the blankets before passing Sam's jeans over. "Lemme help you."

Dean began unwrapping his brother's legs, frowning when his fingers found Sam's still freezing skin and he rubbed along his brother's thigh trying to warm it.

"Don't."

Sam's hand grabbed his wrist and for a second held firm before the younger Winchester released him and moved away on the seat.

"I didn't mean... I... m'sorry. Don't want to hurt you again."

"Listen to me Sam." Dean sighed and tried to breathe out his frustration because he knew damn well what Sam was thinking. "You didn't hurt me, you never have, so I don't wanna hear your apologies or lame ass excuses because I won't stop touching you Sam. And you sure as hell better not stop touching me okay."

"I did this." Sam's shaking hand reached towards Dean's face, pausing before he softly touched his index finger to Dean's lips and trailed it down his brother's neck across broken skin and purpling bruises.

Dean captured Sam's hand and pressed it against his mouth, kissing across his brother's knuckles.

"Yeah Sammy and it felt good. I've always been yours baby, it's just now everyone can see it. Nothing wrong with that."

Sam's haunted stare met his own and Dean saw far too much pain in his brother's hazel eyes. Dean's heart lurched in his chest when a single tear slipped down Sam's face because his brother wasn't supposed to look like this, like he was broken.

"I raped you."

Sam shook as he took a shuddering breath and Dean knew it wasn't from the cold this time as a strangled sob echoed in the closed space. Dean didn't know how else to assure his brother because words alone weren't getting through so he just wrapped his arms around the distressed boy and held on tightly.

"No Sammy, you didn't." Dean's face pressed against Sam wet hair. "You can't take something that's always been yours to keep for as long as you want. You let me save you Sammy, you trusted me to look after you and I always will."

When Sam arms clenched tight around him, Dean only held on more.

"I've got you Sammy."

00000000000000000000000000000

Dean wasn't sure when he would ever get used to having his heart outside his body but right now he was thinking probably never.

He glanced at his brother's face, drawn and closed again as Sam tried to deal with everything that had happened as he leaned in against Dean's shoulder. Dean was willing to give him some relative space to get his head around things but he wasn't about to give any distance as far as their physical proximity was concerned.

Slowing the Impala he finally pulled up outside the old church and killed the engine as he looked around in the near darkness. The rain and fierce wind had finally ceased as they drove and the storm clouds were breaking up and scattering across the heavens, their fury now spent.

"Well it seems peaceful enough." He smoothed his hand along Sam's arm before he opened the driver's door and got out, wincing a little before reaching back for the shotgun wedged beneath the seat. "I won't be long, just gonna look around."

Sam replied by way of opening his door before he turned back to his brother. "I'm coming with you."

Dean was partly relieved that Sam seemed to be right back here with him but he hoped it wasn't going to backfire when they found Chanté. He wasn't even sure if Sam was aware that her father was dead.

He gave his brother a grin as he walked around the car to join him and then placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, taking in his tired face that was apparent even in the dimming light.

"You sure?"

Sam gave him half a smile that didn't even come close to convincing but Dean took it for what it was and was grateful. Sam looked down before leaning in and kissing Dean's mouth soft and lingering.

"What was that for?"

Sam grinned and this time Dean saw the small spark ignite in his brother's eyes.

"For being you."

"Okay, I'm good with that."

He nudged Sam's side playfully as they walked towards the old church building, slowing their steps when people spilled out onto the landing at the top of the stairs.

Dean's hand reflexively tightened on his weapon until he heard Chanté's voice.

"It is safe. The storm is over and da magic has been washed away."

As the brother's neared the base of the stairs, Dean breathed deeply. "I'm sorry about your father Chanté, I had no choice."

She nodded, meeting his eyes for a long minute before turning to Sam. "I judged you and would not meet your eye but you still fought wid us. It is hard to see da things we do not look for, especially when our sight is limited by our beliefs. You are a good man Sam and I am grateful to both of you."

Dean watched as Sam lifted his head. "What you saw in me... it is a part of me but it isn't who I am. I'm glad we could help you but it was your magic that saved everyone, saved us."

"Without you I would not have been able to call Agau and end da spell."

Now that he knew the danger was over, Dean was restless to get going and get gone, take Sam as far away from here as possible. "Well as nice as it's been, we're gonna hit the road. Take care of yourself Chanté."

"God speed and safe journey to you both." Dean met the girl's eyes once more before he turned and walked back to the Impala, Sam by his side.

"You think she'll stick to good voodoo or end up like her father?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"Good voodoo, bad voodoo, I mean c'mon Sam... it's voodoo. The whole lot of it gives me the... what the fuck?"

"Dean what's wrong?"

"Sam..."

"What? Dean please, what is it?" Sam grabbed his brother by the elbows as the older boy almost swayed.

"Sam... the car... it's... it's..." Dean was almost hyperventilating.

As the last edge of sunlight now pushed its way through the scattered clouds before it disappeared, the Impala was bathed in the red glow.

Sam frowned and turned around as he released his grip on Dean's arms and inhaled sharply. The younger hunter's wide eyes travelled from the broken headlight to the distinctive ass shaped dent in the bonnet.

"Oh... oh shit Dean... I'm... I'm ...I'll fix it I swear."

"Yeah, yeah I know Sam, s'okay. Just took me by surprise is all." His voice softened. "I kinda had more important things on my mind when it happened and guess I didn't notice."

"I'm sorry Dean, I know you were looking after me." Sam broke into a shy grin. "Guess it's like an occupational hazard."

"You know I love you Sam, I do, more than... anything. But so help me if this happens again you're riding in the trunk indefinitely."

Sam's grin faltered until Dean took his hand, thumb skimming across his pulse point and then all he could do was hold on tight.

00000000000000000000000000000

_The End._

_a/n: This fic was written for spn_reversebang...hope you enjoyed it. Thanx for reading!_


End file.
